Mirror's Postulate
by dearskye
Summary: Do you know the truth behind mirrors? How they reflect what you see and in return, what you see sees you?


Mirror's Postulate

Started: February 1, 2006 / 9:40 PM  
Ended: February 1, 2006 / 10:08 PM

From where he was standing, there was no way she could see him. It was like spying but with a valid reason. Behind his back she had left him in the middle of the night and came to this stadium. Young Sae watched her body move gracefully from the crack of the door. Her body was beautiful. Her sweat-less skin that vibrated the beating of her heart. Her long legs danced across the ballroom floor, bringing her body to a full one hundred eighty spin. Then she fell into the arms of another who grasped her tightly as they shifted to the other end of the room. If he could break them apart by smashing the mirror that encouraged him gaze helplessly, he would.

Never did Young Sae imagine that he could feel amazed and heart broken at the same time. The only woman who had captured his heart, with the same aurora as of his dead mother, danced in the arms of another. He wanted to believe that she was useless without him, that her true potential would never show – but that wasn't the case. The truth was inevitable; it always is.

_When you dance, who do you think of? _

_In your arms, do you see another face? _

_Were the smiles only there for show? _

Her eyelids fluttered to the music. Her every breath was set on like a metronome. The other man caressed her body as she was slowly lowered to the floor. The man ran his hands along her seductive white neck and then raised her up. The winner of beauty, music and dance was being prepared here. Young Sae gripped the edge of the door. His fingers scratching against the wooden frame of the door was already loud enough. If she would just turn around, she would see his peeping eyes staring at her. Then her guilty conscience would cause her to run back to his side...but if one has their eyes closed, how can they see?

_When you open your eyes, does your heart love? _

_In those eyes, can my love be traced? _

_Were the kisses just with the flow? _

She had abandoned him but he was too addicted to her.

Her delicate feet brushed against the polished dance floor. The mirror was projected a fake, incomparable image to the his dancing beauty. After all that training, after all those sweet words, Young Sae didn't consider those times a waste. Dancing was, after all, his number one passion. A skill that his mother had generously given him and it wasn't wasted.

He easily received the lead roles to the biggest plays around. Young Sae attempted to merge two different styles of dancing together to create a new sensation. He chose his lover, his companion to be his partner. All the new techniques were taught to her – the techniques that were now being replayed before his very eyes.

Like a curse, she mirrored every step that he had taught her. She was flawless in action, in spirit. The only reason she had left him was because he was flawed. Answer came that simply. Young Sae once thought he was the best but now seeing the other young man dance with her, he knew differently. He was not the best but he was the most inspiring, creative, and emotional dancer out there.

The music echoed Young Sae's feeling. It was mellow, slow and passionate. With the dance of the two stars before him, he knew that it was going to be a great success. He couldn't help but feel jealously rise within him. Yet he honestly wished the best for his lovely Il Mae. Though he wanted her for himself – he could only watched through a mirror.

Once more, Il Mae was lowered to the floor in the most sensual way. For the first time, she opened her eyes, face towards the mirror. It was as if her conscience was aware of Young Sae but her physical self wasn't. Naturally she looked straight at the door crack.

That is the inevitable truth behind mirrors. No matter what you see in the mirror, it can see you in return. Even if you were to angle the reflective glass in your favour, the person in your view would see you. It is as simple as that. A picture is worth a thousand words – but pictures can't speak. Therefore, words are useless.

Young Sae's eyes met with hers. Pushing herself away, Il Mae rushed towards the door only to see Young Sae run away. She called his name desperately, reaching out for him as she became the echo of his steps. His loud, crude and quick steps were followed by her soft gentle ones. This was why Young Sae couldn't rival the young man to be her partner. As graceful, gentle, creative and amazing he seemed to be, Young Sae gave off a briskly, crude aurora.

"Young Sae!" Il Mae's voice floated through the ear. Music to his ears.

Young Sae didn't pause for one second. He continued to run until he was out of the stadium. Only to Il Mae's cry of pain did he stop for a mere second to turn around. Il Mae ignored the throbbing pain in her ankle as she watched a bus pull up behind Young Sae. Her angel now wore a pair of wings.

There was an ad on the bus's side. An ad for her upcoming play that would bring her into the world of fame and riches. A play about two worlds colliding through a mere glass door. The touch of heaven and earth where two beings fall in love. An angel and a human – beauty and the beast. The play was titled 'Angeletto's Wings.'

The play where Young Sae's coordinating was incorporated. Il Mae would have never made it this far without Young Sae and she didn't intend to lose him. She couldn't help but giggle, receiving a strange look from her lover. His hurt and questioning eyes bore holes into her but she had to smile.

Young Sae's wings were now in plain view, thanks to the bus behind him. For the advertisement for Angelletto's Wings were a pair of wings. Her lover wore a pair of wings because he was an angel. The sign of innocence – ignorance. She was the human, the sinner, the beast that didn't deserve him.

Il Mae took a step, ever so delicately towards Young Sae. He back away a little bit, brushing his hands against the bus. Dirt, dust, compost of the earth coated his fingers and he turned around to see the pair of wings. Wings that belonged to the girl standing above him. While he was on earth, she resided in heaven.

Their views would always be different. Completely opposing each other, they would never land or think on the same plane, Together, they only lived in the world of mirrors. Always seeing each other but never understanding, never speaking.

For this is the inevitable truth of mirrors. Whatever you can see, no matter the angle, distance or size, through the mirror, the person will be able to see you in return. What you see can only be described by you because the other can never say the same thing unless they stand in the same place. But if there were to stand by you, why would you covet what's with you?


End file.
